


The Demon Inside

by WorldLeader051



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Demon Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Hotel Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldLeader051/pseuds/WorldLeader051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is possessed with a demon side of him and Dean must get it out. Secrets are revealed throughout the process that makes Dean curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate adventure of Season 2 episode14, "Born under a Bad Sign".

I have been searching for Sam for a month now and I finally got a lead from Ellen that he was at their bar trying to hurt them. Ellen locked Demonic Sam in Jo's room, trapped under a devil circle. She immediately called me and I left the motel without even a blink. This is my brother we're talking about! My little brother who has a monster inside of him, all because of me. I haven't seen Sam since I found out that he actually had a demon inside him and then once the demon realize that I knew it ran off in Sam's body. Before he ran I knew something was horribly wrong. I felt it in my gut and if my father ever taught me anything it would be credit card fraud never leave without being armed, and to always trust a gut feeling. 

My hands clench the steering wheel tightly, thinking about how I can get the demon out of my Sam without killing him. Ellen said she as Jo had already tried an exorcism and it did absolutely nothing. The demon just laughed in their faces. I told them to leave the bar and go somewhere far away to safety. Naturally, Jo put up a small fight in order to try to help me free Sam. I automatically declined her plea and explained to her that this was my fight. After that, she didn't ask again and I was relieved. I didn't have time to fight with her anymore. I am his older brother and it is my responsibility to defend him and be there for him right by his side. My Sammy is in trouble and I didn't protect him, but I will sure as hell save him. 

Sam is more to me than just a brother. I don't know what it is, but "brother" isn't the word that fits. We are closer and more intimate than brothers. We are friends-sure-but more than that. I am constantly worried about him and even stay up most of the night watching him sleep. Now don't get the wrong stalkerish idea! It's just a sense of security that he can go on another day. He's peaceful when he sleeps. His face is relaxed instead of always in fear and sadness. He worries too much. He's worried of what he'll become and if he becomes a monster himself. He's worries for others and THEIR safety. I know he worries for me that he thinks he'll hurt me. He's afraid. 

Finally, after a half an hour on the same road and with disorganized thoughts, I reach the bar. Not a sound is to be made. I notice Ellen's truck to be gone and I am slightly relieved that they are out of danger. I walk, very slowly, towards the bar doors. I turn the handle, noticing that Ellen left it unlocked, and walk right inside. Dead silence. Suspense fills the dark voids of the bar. I still have absolutely no idea how to beat this thing. All I have is a bottle of holy water (at least torture the demon a bit) and a shot gun (which won't do much, but just outta habit). I stop at the entrance of the freezer and take a deep breath. 

"Haha. Don't be afraid, Dean. I don't bite. Hmm, endless you're into that kinky stud. Then maybe." I hear Sam's voice from the other side of the door. 

I shake my head from side to side. This isn't Sam and I have to remind myself that. It may look like Sam, but it is NOT. It is a monster inside my Sam and everything that comes out of that mouth is most likely a lie to screw with my head. 

I take one last deep breath and open the freezer door with a gust of cold air hitting my face. I look at the dark Sam that is tide tightly in the chair. His lips, still human and flesh are purple and his breath visible to the air. He looks frozen, but he doesn't seem to mind the below freezing temperature. 

"I was wondering when you would show up, Dean. I was starting to get worried...brother." 

"Don't call me that." I snap. The fact that the demon called me any sort of name that was personal made me spit out in disgust. 

"Aw. What's the matter? You are my brother, aren't you?" He teases. 

I shake my head. "No. You aren't my brother. You are just a disgusting son of a bitch that doesn't know when to go the fuck away." I respond with tension. 

"Ha. No, it isn't me who can't disappear. It's you! You and your puppy brother can't just leave me the hell alone. You both had to send me back to that hell hole of, well, HELL! Just when I was starting to have fun in the petite little body of Meg's. I swore that once I crawl back out, I would pay my favorite boys a visit and, look, I am here now! In Sammy's body. This, I must say, isn’t much of an improvement from Meg’s." 

I cringe at the demon saying Sammy's name. It didn't sound correct coming from him, only from me does it sound...right. 

"You better not have hurt him--" I begin. 

"Oh shut up. I haven't hurt him...yet. But I will promise you this. His death will be nicely long and tortuous. Don't worry though! You can definitely watch your little brother die." He interrupts with a smirk. 

Anger boils through my veins that transfers heat all throughout my body. I want to shred this son of a bitch into tiny little piece and serve him to the hell hounds. I want to make him suffer as long as he can. I act out of rage and grab the bottle of holy water in the jacket and poor a quarter of the bottle on him. I watch as it sizzles and burns into the demon. The demon (Sam) screams in pain ad throws his head back in agony. Two can play his games. A content feeling spreads inside me as I knock the demon down a peg. 

"You have seemed to forget who is trapped in a chair and in a demon trap and who is in charge here." I say mischievously. 

"Ha. I bet this is a secret pleasure of yours. Seeing Sam tide to a chair, soaked, and beaten up. I can see you as a kinky sadist motherfucker." He grins.

"That's disgusting. Sam is my brother." I give in to his game. Curious on what card he is trying to play.

"Oh come on! I have any been in Sam's body for barely a month and it's painfully obvious the way you look at him."

"I look at him like any other older brother does."

"Pshhk. You stare at him when you think he, or I, don't notice. But I guess you would think about each other when you share motel rooms with each other. I mean Sam sure as hell does."

Come one now, Dean. Don't give into his games. "What?" Dammit. 

"Oh come one! You two are the most oblivious people I am ever met! Sam has dreams about you! Hell, all he ever thinks about is you. Is Dean Okay? What would Dean think about this? What does Dean think about me? Is he scared if me? Yadadada!! So annoying!"

"Nah. You are totally lying. Sam is my brother. He would never think if me that way." 

"Just ask him yourself." With that, Sam's body went limp and his head fell to the ground. I waited in silence.

His head shot up. "Dean! There's a demon inside me! Don't believe anything I have possibly said--oh. I am already tide to a chair."

"Sam!" I step forward, almost entering the devil trap but avoid it just in time.

"Sam! Yeah I know there's a demon inside you! Do you know how to get it out of you? And exorcism was useless."

"Dean. My arm! It has--" and with that Sam was gone and the demon was back.

"Wow there. We don't wanna give away all the secrets now." He says.

"How can you do that?' I ask in annoyance.

"Easily. I may be in control of Sam's body, but I am also in contact with his thoughts, memories, and can let him seep through whenever I want."

I look at him in silence. Trying to figure out what Sam meant by his arm. Then i realize something. I storm out of the freezer, the warm air hitting my face, i didnt even realize i was cold, and pull out my cell phone. I dial Bobby's number and waited about three rings until he finally answers. I told him everything about Sam. Since the time he went missing up to this point now. He interrupts me when i told him that Sam made a comment about his arm. Bobby then told me that it is possible the the demon has made a binding ritual between itself and Sam's body. That wasnt all the bad news though. The real sucky thing about this is that Bobby doesnt know how to unbind them and neither do I.

I cant just tie up Sam forever. I need to find a way. I pace back and forth outside the freezer door. Panic begins to raise in my stomach for time is passing and options are running out. Tears begin to build up in my eyes that i didnt know were until it blurred my vision. Get a hold of yourself, Dean! You can still save your brother. He isnt lost yet. You are a fighter. Think, Dean. What would Sam do? An idea begins to form in my head as i grab the nearest metal object and begin to heat up the tip of it on a nearby candle. I wait until the tip burns red and enter the freezer doors once more.

"Ah. I knew you would miss me and come ba-Whats that?" The demon states coldly, eyes staring directly on the metal rod.

"Oh its nothing. Just my new favorite toy i found." I say, not taking my eyes off him.

He seems to become nervous now. Gotcha. 

"Heh. You think that rod will do you any good?"

"I dunno. Doesnt hurt to try, oh wait, well it doesnt hurt ME to try." A smirk forms on my lips.

"Be careful now, Dean..." There was a warning in his tone that i simply ignored.

I walk slowly towards "Sam", the cold rod firmly in my grip. Sam's eye go wide in anticipation. As i got closer Sam's eyes rolls to the back of his head and his neck stretches out. Sam begins to whisper inaudible words that dont appear to be English. I pause in my tracks, curious of what is happening. The ground begins to shake and i bend my knees to try to absorb the shock of the ground. I hear a crack and immediately look up to see the Devil's trap crack in half. Sam then looks at me with an evil smirk. Before i knew it i am thrown to the wall of the freezer and down onto the ground. I grunt in pain, but quickly push it aside. The rod is still tightly in my hand and i try to lunge forward, but, just as i was about to strike, the rod was swung out of my hand and my gun out of its holster pointing at me. 

"Dont try anything now, Dean. You have seem to forget who is in charger here." A Grinch smile forms onto his lips that make me nervous.

I lunge for the rod once more and i hear a gun shot. I see the blood before i feel the pain. I jolt back onto the ground, my hand shooting to my side. I look down to see my hands covered in blood and my plaid shirt soaked. The rod is only a foot away, but, yet, too far to make a hasty movement with a wound.

"Dammit Dean! I said dont try anything! You are so pathetic. You and your brother both. You guys will do anything and everything for each other and its sickening. Sam is your weakness and you will go to any lengths to "save" him. Well let me be the first to tell you that he will leave you! Just like he did earlier with you and your dad. You think he wants this life, Dean? Of course not! He is your weakness and sooner or later you or him will be killed because of it. I never understood how you, of all hunters, could easily be compromised by love. Poor Sammy doesnt even know that you love him. More than just a brother."

"Dont...call...him that." I struggle to speak, for i have now lost a majority of my blood.

"Don't call him what? Sammy? Is that only your love name for him?" 

I gasp one large breath in anger and lunged for the rod. My hand successfully grabs it and I press the heated tip (that cooled down a little because of the wait) onto Sam's skin, ruining the binding symbol. I can hear the distinctive sizzle and the screams of the demon.

Sam's head rolls back in agony as the demon bursts out through his mouth and out the window. Sam's body then lays limp onto the ground, noticeably exhausted. He reaches straight to his burnt arm, obviously in pain, and looks in my direction with a confused grin. 

"What'd I miss?" He asks. 

With that, I crawl myself closer to him, left arm clenching my gun wound, and swung at him square in the jaw with my right. 

"Son of a bitch..." I say aloud, "don't ever get yourself possessed again. You're a pain in my ass!"

Sam just clenches his jaw that was already starting to redden. He then notices me bleeding from my side-it's about damn time he does!

"Dean. Did i-did I hurt you?" He asks with honest concern. 

"Nah. You only shot me. No biggy."

I moves towards me and grabs my under my armpits, dragging my out of the freezer and into the warmth of the bar. He then bends down and wraps an arm around my waist to hoist me up. I try to not think about his strong arms lifting me up, but for some reason it is harder than i thought. I mean, his arms flexing as he carries most of my weight, his shoulder broad and strong, hands large and rough. I shake my head physically to get the taboo thoughts out of my head. 

We made it into the back rooms and found the closest bedroom, whom i believe belongs to a guest room for there was nothing in it but towels on the bed. Sam led my towards the bed and sat me down, i groan in part pain and part relief to finally sit down. 

"Shit, Sammy. I know i always picked on you but DAMN! Did you have to go ahead and shoot me" I grumble. 

A chuckle escapes his lips, his beautiful and full lips (shut up Dean!).

"Well, now you know never to mess with me." He says.

"Yeah. Remind me never to steal your fries every again." I groan once more in pure agony from my wound. Sam looks down at it with a worry expression.

"Here lets get that look at. Take off your shirt." He states bluntly like its a routine. 

"Wow there Sam! I know you wanna see some of this smokin' body, but you gotta calm down." I joke. He just rolls his eyes and his cheeks burn in an innocent blush. I slowly take off my shirt, wincing as the cloth lightly strokes the healing wound. I lie back down and throw my shirt anywhere on the floor. Sam leaves the room and i cant help but watch as he does. His shoulders move along, flexing, and he remind me almost like an ape because he's so tall. He comes back two minutes later with a wash cloth, vodka, players, and a needle and thread. I mentally groan in my head because i know the pain that will come. 

Sam sits next to me and begins to wipe all the blood to make the wound visible. Once it was all cleaned up he reaches for the vodka bottle, but i quickly stole it from his hands and take three straight swigs. There is no way in hell and i gonna do this sober. Before i could take my fourth swig Sam grabs the bottle out of my grip with an annoyed expression. He pours the alcohol on the wound and i scream as it burns through my skin. Sam pushes his hand on my chest to push my back down and immediately my cock began to harden from the skin to skin contact. I calm down and the rest is a blur, the bullet removal, the needle, the thread, the stitches. Once Sam left to clean up the rags i regained semi consciousness and was back to being sober. 

\-------------------------SAM'S POV----------------

 

I could feel my cock getting harder and harder when i return to see my brother, half sober and shirtless on the bed. I was suddenly glad i was wearing tight jeans that semi hid my erection. I couldn't tear my gaze away from watching him, my brother. Even the simplest move he made was totally erotic. I wanted him, and i wanted him bad. I had dreams about Dean almost every night. I cant explain it. At first i thought it was just because we shared a room together and i haven't laid in a while, but then i realized that that wasnt it. Dean was always there for me and watched over me. It was only three months ago did i realize that i love Dean.

Dean turns to look at me. 

"Sam, why are you just standing there? Sit." He says.

Without a word i sit on the bed next to him. Sudden exhaustion hit me and my eyes struggled for support.

"Hey Sam?" Dean spoke after a while of silence.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"What did the demon mean when it said that you has dreams about me?"

Oh shit.

Did the demon say that? Just play it calm, Sam. Just easily lie your way outta this. 

"Um...you know demons. They lie all the time." I force out. It was different to lie to Dean than any other person. I hardly ever lie to him and i dont like too.

"You're a shitty liar. Just tell me. Dont be weird about it."

I gave a big sigh. "Its nothing, man. Its just dreams." There was silence. Knowing Dean's stubbornness he says, "Come on man!"

"Dean, just leave it be."

"...Were they sexual dreams?" He asks.

"Wha-what?! No..." I stutter. Dean just nods. 

"Sam..." He said my name in a way that made me turn my head. He was staring at me. His hand began to lift up and he reaches out to my face. His thumb on my cheek and his palm on my jaw. I cant help but lean into his hand.With that he yanks my neck forward and crashes his lips onto mine.

I freeze in shock and then i began to move my lips. He tastes so fucking good and i cant help but roll my eyes into the back of my head. I mentally take a not to never mention how of an amazing kisser Dean is or else his ego will definitely pop. We continue to kiss and his tongue licks my bottom lips, asking for entrance and i gladly allow him in. His tongue tastes even better than his lips. We fight for dominance and, sure enough, Dean's persistence allows him to win though i am the one who moves on top of Dean. I move both my legs on either side of him. He kissing me deeper and harder, which i am not complaining! A small moan escapes my throat and i pray that he didnt hear it, but, sadly, he did and of course he doesnt let it be.

"Damn, Sam. We havent even done anything and i've already got you moaning."

"Shut-up." I say and smash my lips back onto his so he wont go any further, but my plan doesnt work. He moves away form the kiss.

"Oh you are silencing me that easily! I have only kissed yo-" Before he could even finish that sentence i grind my now hard cock onto his and that made him arch his neck and moan in pleasure.

"Damn, Dean. I havent even done anything yet and i've already got you moaning." I mock. He doesnt respond to my comment. He just continues to take deep breaths as if he was trying to control himself.

"Do that again." He commands. I happily oblige, but this time i grind harder and longer. He bites his lip to try to contain his moans. I bend down to his ear and whispered in the most sexiest voice i could muster up.

"Dont do that. I wanna hear you." I say. This makes him gasp and i smile in approval. I connect my lips onto his neck and kiss all the way down. Dean continues to moan softly in my ear that just edges me on and makes my duck throb against my jeans in eagerness. 

I kiss down in neck until i reach the soft skin of where his neck meets his shoulder and bite down hard. Dean's back arches in pleasure and whispers a soft, "Fuck." Trying to gain the same reaction i lick and suck on the reddening bite mark and he withers under me. My hands rake up to his hair and i pull roughly, he doesnt moan this time, he GROANS. And, shit, if that isnt that most erotic sound i have ever heard. All i want to do is make his groan again. 

"Oh so Dean prefers the rough stuff." I jokingly whisper in his ear.

"Shut up." Was all he could say.

"Wow. Turning you on so much that you cant even think of a witty comeback?"

"Sammy, i swear if you dont shut up and kiss me then i will tie you up and leave you for the dogs."

"OoOo kiny."

I chuckle and kiss his lips. I remove my hands from his hair and neck to roam them all over his shirtless torso. I kiss down his chest and move my mouth over his erect nipple where i sucked and bite. This made him squirm in pleasure and moan even more. I spent a couple more second on the right nipple and then moved onto the left where i gave the same treatment.I pinch and lick all down his body until i felt him flinch. I look down to see my hand had grazed his stitches. 

"Oh shit, Dean. I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"Its alright. It doesnt hurt that bad." He lies.

I gave him a look of worry. I gives me a look of reassurance and moved us so he was now on top of me.

"Its my turn to have some fun." He says. I smile.

He begins to kiss my neck and it feels INCREDIBLE. He spends time there and then kisses down my long abdomen until he reaches the top of my jeans. I hold my breath, anticipating what comes next. Dean slowly unbuttons my pants and yanks then off in one swift motion until they were scattered onto the floor. Next was my boxers, and once those were off i was left, vulnerable, to be expose to my big brother, Dean then set himself up between my legs and i look down to see his cocky smirk plastered on his swollen lips. Dean’s fingers closed around my thighs, nails digging into the skin making me arch involuntarily. His nails where definitely gonna leave marks for tomorrow, but i didnt mind. There was a twisted sadist in me somewhere that was crawling out. 

I throw my head back in the pleasure that was consuming me. I close my eyes in anticipation. Dean opens his mouth and sucks me all the way down in one smooth movement. I couldnt help but cry out. Damn was Dean good at this. The thought made me a bit jealous o why he was possibly good at this. I push back the unwanted thought and focus on my brother sucking me. MY HOT, SEXY BROTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath because if i keep looking at Dean, this was going to be over a lot quicker than he wanted. He sucks harder and his hands move down to grip the base of my cock and cupped my balls and squeezed. This made my eyes roll into the back of my head and i let out a loud moan.

I wiggle my hands into Dean's hair and grip tightly. This causes Dean’s fist to curl tighter around my balls. The sucking and the licking became an overwhelming sensation and soon i was moaning uncontrollably. I push my hips up into Dean's mouth, trying to get more. He works even harder than before, licking his tongue along the underside of my cock, putting just the right amount of pressure, sucking for just long enough and just hard enough. 

I cant handle the pleasure anymore as my toes began to curl and my body tenses up. 

“Fuck, Dean!” I pant. My muscles clench so fucking tight and then i was coming, pulse after pulse into Dean’s mouth and my brother swallows it all down. I cum a few more times into his mouth and then relax into the bed.

“Fuck,” I said, breathless. “That was… fucking amazing!”

“You seem surprised. I told you several times, Sammy, that i am a sex GOD,” Dean smirks.

“Hmmm,” I answer, absently, "Your turn."

I move on top of Dean and began kissing his stomach. I remove all his clothes until he was completely naked in front of me. I stop in my tracks and notice the massive cock. No wonder all the women we come across have sex with him. HES FUCKING HUGE. 

I relax my throat and swallow him into my mouth. The head of Dean’s cock hitting the back of my throat, making me gag a couple of times. I jack the lower half of Dean’s dick with my hand because of his big size. I run my tongue alongside his cock and it twitches in my mouth. I suck the tip gently until he was withering.

It didn’t last long. After about five minutes Dean begins shooting his load over my tongue and down my throat. I swallow it all, taking note of the salty, yet bitter, taste.

"Fuck, Sammy...That-that was really fucking good." He pants.

"Yeah, well. I basically did what you did." I say humbly.

I lay next to him in the bed and we stay in comfortable silent for a while.

"We should get back to the hotel and patch you up more properly. Plus, i dunno about you but, i wanna get cleaned up and take a shower."

"Agreed." He comments.

I stoop up from the bed and gathered my clothes from the floor. I put them on and started to walk towards the door to clean up any mess i might've made from the whole demon possessing me thing.

"Hey Sam?" Dean says. I stop in my tracks and look over my shoulder at him, waiting for him to say something. He seemed to be searching for something to say.

"Bitch."

I smile.

"Jerk."


End file.
